Dumbledore Does a Nice Thing
by reader93
Summary: Dumbledore has the Elder Wand that he uses to fix Ron's broken one in second year. ONESHOT


**A/N: I haven't written for pleasure in a very long time, and these few oneshots serve as a writing exercise to try get my creativity flowing again.**

 **Headmasterly Duties**

Harry Potter had arrived in quite the style, thought Dumbledore as he sat in his office listening to McGonagall ranting about Harry's grand entrance with his friend, Ron, in a car, landing it in the Whomping Willow, of all places. Dumbledore _had_ been impressed, he won't lie. He wouldn't have been surprised if his father, James, had done the same thing.

"He should've at least sent his owl to warn us!" said McGonagall. She was pacing in front of his fire as he sat in his armchair quietly. "The boy has no sense, Albus. He already proved that he has no fear of danger last year with that Philosopher's stone. Term hasn't even started and he's put himself in serious danger." She stopped and looked at him. "And that Weasley boy! He's as much part of the problem!" She put her hands on her hips. "His wand is broken, and it is causing all sorts of chaos in his classes."

"Personally, I think the young Mr Weasley is a marvellous influence on Harry. He has many brothers and, already has, treated him like another brother. Harry needs that family connection."

"Yes, but all the same. Those two are troublemakers."

"Naturally," said Dumbledore. "James Potter is Harry's father. Don't tell me you've forgotten his troublemaking in his days here?"

"Of course I do," she said, softening. "Alright, Albus. I trust you."

 _Mr Weasley_

 _Please meet me in my office tonight at 7 pm, and bring your wand._

 _Professor Dumbledore._

"Dumbledore's asked me to come to his office," Ron said, panic on his face.

"What for?" asked Harry over breakfast the next day.

"Dunno. Just says 'Bring your wand'."

"What's he want your wand for?"

"Probably to fix it," said Hermione behind a bowl of cereal.

"Can they do that?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said Hermione. "It must be very powerful magic to fix a magical instrument as magical as that."

"Well, I guess I'll find out," said Ron.

"Come in," said Dumbledore later that evening.

"Sorry sir, you asked me to come to your office," said Ron, coming into the office, clutching his broken wand.

"Come in, Mr Weasley. Sit down." He gestured at the chair and Ron sat in the chair across the desk. "That was quite an entrance you made at the start of term."

Ron turned bright red, and he averted his eyes. "We had no choice –" started Ron, but Dumbledore held up a hand and he stopped talking.

"I don't need to hear an explanation. Now, I asked you to bring your wand. I believe it broke during your little adventure."

Ron held up his wand, the middle taped roughly with Spellotape. "I can't do anything with this anymore."

"Leave it with me," said Dumbledore. "I shall try to repair it, and then your mother need never know it broke at all."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Really Sir?" He placed the wand on Dumbledore's desk.

"I shall return it this evening," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sir," said Ron as he left the office.

Dumbledore took out his own wand and removed the Spellotape around Ron's wand. This one was quite splintered and badly damaged but nothing he hadn't seen before. He felt that it was his duty as headmaster of a school full of children to fix wands that would occasionally break.

" _Reparo_ ," he said, pointing his own wand at the broken one, and the wood reattached itself, and several purple sparks emitted from the tip of it. He raised Ron's wand, pointed it at the goblet on his desk and transfigured it into a mouse, and back again.

"I need the assistance of a house elf, if you please," he said to the empty office, and at once with a small _pop_ , a house elf appeared next to his chair.

"Professor Dumbledore called Thumpy?" squeaked the elf, bowing so low his pillowcase nearly slipped off his head.

Dumbledore handed the elf the wand. "Please take this to Gryffindor tower, and leave it on Ronald Weasley's pillow so that he finds it when he goes to bed."

"Yes Sir!" said the elf and vanished.


End file.
